The present invention is directed generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved rotary internal combustion engine.
A typical rotary internal combustion engine of the type to which the present invention is directed includes two confronting but spaced apart side casings comprising part of the overall engine housing or casing and a rotor located between these side casings and mounted for rotation to a rotatable shaft extending between the side casings. A number of radially outwardly extending and circumferentially spaced lobes, preferably three or four in number, comprising part of the rotor move through a series of function chambers defined between the side casings as the rotor rotates on its shaft. These chambers include, for example, a fuel compression chamber and a combustion chamber that are completely isolated from one another by means of sealing vanes located over and against the outer periphery of the rotor and between the rotor and side casings. A fuel-air mixture is injected into the fuel compression chamber and is compressed therein as the rotor moves into and through this chamber. This compressed mixture is delivered to the combustion chamber where it is fired to provide the driving force for the rotor. The combustion residue which results from this firing is delivered from the combustion chamber to an afterburner where it is further burned before being emitted to the ambient surroundings.
The foregoing description of a typical rotary internal combustion engine is, of course, a brief summary of how this type of engine works and does not include many of the typical details generally well known to those skilled in the art. However, the areas just discussed among others to be discussed hereinafter are areas improved upon by the rotary engine construction of the present invention, as will also be seen hereinafter.
One problem found with the typical rotary internal combustion engine of the past is that the sealing vanes or actual vane mechanisms used in separating the various function chambers do not adequately isolate these chambers, especially after prolonged operation. Another problem or rather area which may be improved resides in the area of combustion. More specifically, many of the rotary engines of the past do not efficiently combust the compressed fuel as it enters into the combustion chamber due to the construction of the chamber itself, due to the firing mechanism or both.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to the deficiencies just discussed. As will also be seen, the present invention is directed to other improvements in the rotary engine of the past including, for example, a more efficient way of afterburning combustion residue. In addition, the engine of the present invention is especially suitable for use with fuel injection and many of its components can be constructed of a ceramic material.